On Top of the World but a Long Way Down
by Harry Hermione 2gether 4ever
Summary: Love Conquers All? Not this time.....
1. Hermione's Reasons Prologue

Hey people!!! It's me!!! Anyway you people are probably going to kill me for not finishing those other stories yet…but I think you will live…or die without me… ::begins to cry:: DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!! Ok…I'm done… So another sorry popped into my head while writing Chapter 4 from the story titled "no title yet" (so original, isn't it?) and I had to write it down…unfortunately this is for H/Hr, D/Hr, and R/L Shippers. I know I'm crazy…I put D/Hr in my stories… BUT this will definitely be a total H/Hr story! So don't worry!! Anyway…ENJOY!!!! By the way…review and spread the word. LOVE YA! ~Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever~ (aka Brittany)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I think that is obvious…I'm not making money…that's obvious too…and I think that's it… Wait a sec…one more thing…I LOVE YOU JK ROWLING!!!!! YOUR BOOKS ARE MY LIFE!!!! Thank you.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: This is in someone's point of view. I won't spoil it now but I think it is kinda obvious who it is…and with that it begins….  
  
My life is hell but also a strange sort of heaven. I know that is one crazy oxymoron but it's true. Everything I've done and everything that has happened has made it this way. Sometimes it even confuses me. It's unexplainable. Just like most things. It's nothing new.  
  
Everything you've heard is true. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. There is no more threat on my life. So, taking the advantage of this situation, I will say it again to make sure it reaches everyone who's ever wasted his or her lives for me. I went for them. They should know.  
  
I went for them…not because I had too…It was actually my choice…But even if it was I had an obligation…as soon as my two best friends took down that troll the invisible pact…a contract…was signed. Though any man who has walked this earth never wrote it down, it's deep within me. As the great J. K. Rowling has put it, "There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." She has done such a good job with the books she has written about our lives. It helps me remember back to when things were simple.  
  
I betrayed them because I loved them. Hmph. Love…yet another unexplainable emotion. I wouldn't be in the position I am now if it weren't for these damn feelings. I'm drowning in an ocean of them. My 7th year was just the calm before the storm. I can't breathe. I feel my life slipping with each passing second. That's how things used to be…and in a way still are. Damn them all.  
  
After all…I have no need for such emotions. I'm…I'm a Malfoy. On top of the world…not of just one but two. That name made me the best of the best. Something in that name sends chills down every wizard's spines and freezes them to their very core…but…the Muggles worship it. If only they knew the true horror of that name. I believe I am the only one who truly does. No one has seen what I have…and no one…I mean no one…has participated in these activities like I have. Sometimes I found myself waking up at the ungodly hours of the night throwing up…hoping and praying to God that everything was just a dream even though you know damn well they happened and you did it. It makes me sick to no end. Just goes to show you what lengths people go to for power.  
  
Power. I did this also for power. Little did I know I had the power to stir a sleeping dragon with my snappy comebacks and my snotty attitude and also my hate for him. I made his insides burn with my words. They were like a spark that turned into a flame of desire that eats and burns at his flesh. He wanted power also…but he also wanted a limit…he wanted to see how far he could go…he wanted someone with the same amount…someone who wouldn't obey him all the time…someone to fight back…someone to keep him in line…that didn't fear him…that person was me. He wanted to step outside the door and have the whole world bowing before his feet and eating out of his hand but he wanted one person who wouldn't…besides the obvious few.  
  
I will not deny the fact that he hated me at first but that hate developed into a love…he indeed loved me…this gold band on my finger is a constant reminder. He needed me for two reasons: to love him (or at least pretend) and to put his plans into action. I was his missing link that connected several chains. I took his offer without realizing this. Draco Malfoy, heir of Lord Voldemort (who ruled both Muggle and magic world), took me, Hermione Granger, to be his wife…to be his link…his link between the two worlds in which I existed…the link between hate and love…and by linking this link he built a wall…a barrier between the thing he wanted dead and the thing he feared the most………  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
It's impossible not to think about the path I have chosen. Was it the right choice? When and why did my life reach this point? What are the true reasons for doing this? I did it for them…for power…for love …… but above all other reasons…I did it for Harry. Does the end truly justify the means? How can that question be asked when it is a known fact that nothing truly ends…everything is just one huge chain with one other link connecting the ends, making it a never-ending circle…  
  
Am I happy to be married to a powerful man? Am I proud? Not one bit. Why should I be happy? That's what this ring is for…a constant reminder of what made me happy…a reminder he is still alive and waiting…and even though the entire world thinks of me as a Malfoy…some people out there truly know who I am…I am a Potter…and will always be.  
  
There are several things that need to be said and a story that needs to be told. It begins now.  
  
So what do you people think? Interesting? I thought so too. Please review. I need to know if I should continue with this. Thank you!! Love ya!!!  
  
Oooo…Pretty button… 


	2. Herbology and Power Revealed

Sup my loyal fans! I bow down before thee. You guys are great. Anyways Chapter 3 as promised. I'm proud of it though I have never tried this style of writing. Time to have a little fun... R/R!!! Spread the word! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"My God, Malfoy! Just shut up!" I screamed like a banshee throughout the Herbology greenhouse. It became dead silent and the echo danced from window to window. I cringed and after it ceased to echo I opened one eye slowly then the other, waiting for the sound or sight of broken glass. I admit my outburst was rather unnecessary, but I had had enough. I hadn't gotten used to the new Hermione yet.so they were uncontrollable. Age 17, body of a woman with every possible curve and in all the right places, a most surprising bust that surpassed the other 7th years, the brown locks to die for, and attitude and intellect to boot. Unbelievable, right? Harry and Ron sure thought so. Maybe that was why they stared at me all the time.ah, the good ol' days.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Professor Sprout shrieked in surprise. I jumped out of surprise, tried to quickly recover (I was never exactly used to being yelled at by a teacher,) twirled my head in just a way that when my hair swayed it made the boys drool (I was experimenting my new found power over them,) and gave the professor a look.I mean.damn was it a look. If looks could kill the boys would have dropped dead and I would have made the professor a stiff 10 times over.maybe even 20. After that look, I switched to undeniable cuteness and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. It was very rude of me but it was also rude for Mr. Malfoy to talk during your class and unfortunately rudeness counters rudeness." Short, clever, and sweet.gotta love me.  
  
"Well then Ms. Granger. I am sorry it does," I batted my eyelashes after that statement, flipped my hair again. She was sold. "Continue on class, no further disturbances, Mr. Malfoy or I'll start deducting."  
  
When I settle down into my seat again, I felt something wasn't right. Either it was my attitude or that cold hand going up my skirt.but that wasn't just a hand.. it was Malfoy's hand. In one swift, fluid motion I punched him. He fell to the floor hand and all and I stood up in a rage, my arm still extended, covered in a little bit of blood from his lip (martial arts over the summer.hehe.) Everyone in the class ran over as he began to evilly laugh.  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Granger. I like the view better down here! I couldn't exactly look with my hand!" He had positioned himself in just a way that he had a clear view up my skirt. I smiled naughtily, lowering myself onto him, straddling him in just the way to make him squirm in anticipation, leaning over him, and whispered in his ear..  
  
"You can look but you can't touch, asshole." I pretended to go and kiss him both of us leaning in when I spat in his face. That was when the professor pulled me off of him.  
  
"50 points deducted from Slytherin and Gryffindor for lack of manners! Hermione go calm down in the bathroom and Malfoy go wash your face. I'm ashamed of you both!" I shook her off me, readjusted my robes, and winked at Malfoy. We both stood beside each other, neither of us wanting to go first.  
  
"Bitches first," he said. I couldn't think of anything to say back so all I said was, "After you then. Oh and by the way.you may want to readjust your robes..." There was an "Ohhh." from the class and he went on ahead pissed as ever, covering himself with his robes and bright red. I stood there until he went out the door (the professor said she wanted us to leave separately) and I started to the door. Everyone was back in their seats and I laughed as all the boys "dropped" their quills and picked them up as I walked by to get a sample of Malfoy's view. I could have slipped on their drool. All the boys did this except Harry. When I had almost reached the door, I winked at Harry as I passed (he lifted an eyebrow back) and continued to walk on. That was when Harry initiated their conversation.  
  
"Ron, stop soaking my parchment with your drool and pick up your quill. This is Herbology not Muggle Health Class. That's disrespectful to a woman."  
  
"That's no woman." Ron said back and with a quick look up and down and a sigh he continued, "that's a goddess."  
  
"And Ron.you may want to readjust your robes, too."And with that I gave my ass a shake and walked out, leaving the greenhouse roaring.  
  
I took a few steps then I felt alone again. I guess I could never escape the loneliness. The sudden feeling I didn't fit in. I guess this was why I was like that in my 7th year. The need to fit in was overwhelming. I bunched up my robes (it's a cold castle) and continued on my walk to "cool down." Then like gray lightning I was pinned against the wall by Draco. I was being pressed between the built muscles and the stone. I couldn't move. "Draco, please."  
  
"Not so strong now are you?" He pressed harder, so hard I thought I heard one of my ribs crack. His hand went traveling again. Around every curve, up my skirt, traveling all over, making me reluctantly I began to cry but couldn't scream. I began to curse my body, everything, and myself. I felt himself pressing against my leg, constantly rubbing against me. I began to pray but then he stopped. His hand moved my hair back behind my ear he rested his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily, smelling me. After a little while he spoke, "You don't realize how much power you have over me." More heavy breathing, "You can stop me, I know you can, Granger." His grip loosened just enough for me to slide out from beneath it. And he turned and ran. I held my chest. I was sweating, my heart racing, but strangely for just a moment I did feel powerful over him. I can't explain it. I guess that day in Herbology began it all and my thirst for power began to worsen...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pretty Button.What does it do.. 


End file.
